Hermione's Nightmare Returned
by NotWhatYou'reLookingFor
Summary: Hermione and Draco Graduated from Hogwarts last year and became top Arour's. What will happen now when Hermione finds out a horrible truth? Will she be able to defend herself? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For all who are about to read this, you may (if you haven't already) want to go read my first story which ties in with this.**

**R&R please**

**Chapter One**

It's been one year since the seventh years at Hogwarts graduated. Hermione is one of the top Arour's at the ministry, Draco is too. There aren't that many cases now that each Death Eater has been caught.

Draco and Hermione decided that it wouldn't be right for them to date after all, there had been enough drama when they were at Hogwarts. No more was needed.

Ron Weasley was their boss now. Harry Potter had been, but that was before he was found guilty of using an unforgivable on a muggle. Harry never was the same after his break up with Ginny. She had wanted to leave him because he had abused her but he wouldn't let her.

Ginny had gone to one of the few people she trusted to help, Blaise Zabini. They had become close over the course of the project the year before. Blaise of course, being on the pureblood council, helped her out and sentenced him to life in Azkaban when he saw Harry using the Imperius Curse on a muggle.

Harry will never get out now. Blaise made sure of that. Ginny has slowly been recovering just as Hermione had done. It was sad to see Harry go, but it was better this way.

Hermione was glad to see Harry gone, but surprised that Ron had taken his place. There was a knock at Hermione's door. "Come in." She called focusing on filing her report.

"Hey 'Mione, I need you and Draco to go on a mission." Ron told her.

"Sure, just let me give this to Charlie." Hermione and Ron left her office and went to the filing desk.

She handed the paper work to Charlie and turned to Ron. "I need you and Draco to meet me and the rest f the Arour's to meet at the Malfoy manor."

"All the Arour's?"

"Yes, this is code red. I'll see you in a few minutes." Ron apparated to the manor.

Hermione went in search of Draco and found him on the couch in the lounge. "Come on Draco, we have a mission."

Draco smirked inwardly. He knew exactly what was going to happen. "Okay, the manor right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Ron said we were meeting there."

"Okay, well let's go." They apparated to the manor boundaries. "Do you know what the mission is for?"

"Yes, I do."

"Can you tell me?"

"Nope. You'll find out."

"Your impossible."

"I know." He opened the doors of the manor and le her to the ball room/meeting room. He opened the doors for her also.

She stepped in, "SURPRISE!" All the Arour's appeared out of thin air.

"Merlin, you guys!" She said definitely surprised.

"Happy birthday 'Mione." Draco held her waist.

"I completely forgot that it's my birthday."

"You've been working so hard and you needed this. Me and Draco started talking and finally, we decided on throwing you a muggle surprise party." Ron said handing her a glass of her first taste of fire whisky.

"Thank you guys." She sipped the fire whisky. "Gods that's strong."

Draco laughed and pulled her to the side. "Hermione, I love you." She was about to say something. He put his finger to her lips. "I love you more than life itself. I've loved you since the first day I saw you at Hogwarts.

I was never allowed to tell you. I couldn't let anyone know, not my family, not my friends, especially you. I love everything about you Hermione, nothing will ever change that.

I can't stand to see you hurt. I can't stand hurting you. I could barely stand to live torturing you through our years at Hogwarts. I had to do it because you're a muggle born and my father would have punished me if I didn't. I love you so much 'Mione." He got on one knee. "Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, marry me?"

"Draco…" a single tear fell from her eye.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was completely silent, waiting for Hermione's answer. "I love you too."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Merlin yes." Draco placed the ring on her finger.

Everyone in the room clapped as they kissed. Just like the first kiss, passionate. "I love you Draco, I wanted to tell you when you saved me."

"You complete me Hermione." Draco stared into her brown eyes.

Neither could keep from smiling. Eron interrupted the little love fest by giving them both a slice of cake. Hermione gratefully accepted it. "Delecious." She smiled at the taste of vinalla icing.

The party ended a short while after. Ron gave them both the day off. "We should tell mother."

"Oh, yes, of course." Hermione still felt akward around Narcissa, yet she knew she could trust her.

Narcissa was in the manor's library, reading. She looked up and saw her son and Hermione. "Hello Draco, Hermione."

"Hello Narcissa"

"Mother, I wanted to tell you that Hermione and I are engaged"

Narcissa's face lit up. "That's wonderful news. Have you two decided on a date?"

"Um, no." Draco replied.

"Three months from today." Hermione decided on the spot.

"Okay, well Hermione, let's start planning. Draco, you should start getting you groomsmen and write your vows." Draco nodded, gave Hermioe a quick kiss and left. Narcissa took Hermione to the back of the library.

Two over-sized book cases stood before them. Narcissa took off a ring that held the Malfoy emblem. She placed M with a snake going through iton a carving with the same design. The book cases seperated and Narcissa walked into a hidden room, beckoning for Hermione to follow.

The room was lighted by Narcissa's wand. It looked like nothing more than a broom closet. That was of course until Narcissa went to the back and whispered something to the wall. Slowly, it opened, revealing a portal. "Come on Hermione."

Hermione followed Narcissa through the portal. When she was out, the sight took her breath away. They were in one of the oldest casteles in London. Instead of being in muggle London, it was located in the wizarding upper class area.

"The castle has been gaurded for centuries hunderds of year old magic that no one has been able to penetrate. It has gaurded the royal treasures castle since the day it was built. No one can get in, but those who do are taken to the Ministry and have their minds wiped clean of this castle." Narcissa told her. "Also, this castle has been abandoned for twenty six years waiting for its true owner, who went missing all those years ago, to return." She had a twinkle in her eyes, much like that of Albus Dumbledore's.

"So how are we able to be in here?"

"Dear, the Malfoy's have been able to come and go as they please, as long as we do not remove anything from the castle. Now back here is where we will be able to plan the wedding privately without any of the ghosts interrupting." She opened two large doors and stepped inside. The castle had it's own private church.

Hermione stepped in and stopped. She had a vision about a little girl, running through the once well taken care of pews. A man picked the child up and made her laugh. Then. It ended. "What was that about?" She asked herself inwardly, then shook the thought out of her head.

They walked to a table near the front. Narcissa took out a quill and peice of parchment. The girls started to talk about wedding decorations and more. Xanthos castle was in for a long over due reawakening.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So, would it be okay to have the wedding here at Xanthos castle?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course! I would love to get married here. This place has such a rich history, it would be lovely."

"Okay," she wrote the location down. "Now how many people are you planning to invite?"

"I'm not sure. My family is full of muggles, so I don't know."

"What about your mum?"

"I want her to come, but would it be okay to bring a muggle here?"

"It will be fine since she knows about magic. What about the Weasley's, Albus, Severus, Terry Boot, and Hannah Abbott."

"That's fine, but there is one more person I want here."

"And who would that be?"

"I know it would be hard to get the paperwork through the ministry and all, but I would like it if Lucius could be here to see his son get married."

"We can try honey." She put down fourteen chairs. She knew there was an extr one, but Hermione didn't need to know who the extra person was. "What type of cake would you like and how many layers?"

"Um, aren't Draco and I supposed to do a cake test first?"

"I completely forgot Hermione, I am so sorry." Narcissa apologized.

"It's alright. I'm sure that I would forget if it was my child getting married." Hermione smiled.

"I'm sure you wouldn't. Now, we need to go dress shopping."

"Dress shopping? As in wedding dress shopping?"

"Yes dear, we have to find you a wedding dress. We will plan the rest of the wedding when we get back. The dress is the most important part next to the wedding vows."

"OK Narcissa, where should we go?"

"We will go to Victoire's Lace, it's where all the Pureblood's get there wedding dresses."

"But Narcissa, I'm not a Pureblood."

"While you are with me, you will be considered one."

"Then let's go." The women walked back to the portal and to the boundaries of Malfoy Manor.

Draco had gone over to Blaise Zabini's Manor that evening. "Zabini, open up."

"Good evening Draco. What brings you over here?" Blaise asked.

"I was wondering if you would be my best man at my wedding."

"Sure. So who's the lucky girl?"

"Well, this morning I asked Hermione to marry me." A smile played on Draco's lips.

"So it's Granger. You finally told her how you felt?"

"Yes."

"Well, since you are getting married, I think it would be best to get a new tuxedo. I'm not saying that your others aren't nice or anything, it's just you wear them to formal parties. You need something new."

"Your sense of humor hasn't left you Zabini. So are we going to Dawn of Time or what?"

"Yes my friend, we are going to Dawn of Time."

Hermione and Narcissa walked into Victoire's Lace. Within thirty seconds they were swarmed by employee's. "One of you, go get Shelby Crosson." Narcissa ordered.

One of the many women went to the back and brought Shelby out. The rest of the women went back to tailoring dresses.

"Narcissa, darling, how have you been?" The two older women hugged.

"I've been great, how about you?"

"Oh just fabulous, Miss Parkinson is remarrying again and that's helping out business. Oh, and who is this child?"

"This is Hermione. She's Draco's fiancee." Narcissa held up Hermione's hand, showing Shelby the princess cut diamond ring.

"Hermione, darling, we just have to find you the perfect dress." Shelby pulled Hermione over to a rack of dresses. "Are you a virgin?"

"No. Does it matter?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Of course it matters, doll. See, if you by a wedding dress from a magical store and it's white and you're a virgin; then it will be white on your wedding day." A stern look appeared on her face, "But if you lie and say you're a virgin, then your dress will turn black and produce a putrid smell."

Hermione knew a lot about the wizarding world. Much more than most people. This was something new to her. Then again, she never really did any research on the clothing in the wizarding world.

"Oh." She started to look through a rack with black wedding dresses.

She picked out a Black Satin Faced Organza Ball Gown. "I like this one," she looked at the price tag, "but I cannot afford this price."

"I'm paying for the wedding Hermione." She told her. "You are soon going to be a Malfoy and will be treated like one."

"Thank you Narcissa, I appreciate this." A grin crept across her face. She still couldn't believe she would be related to Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa bought the dress and they headed back to the manor. They would wait for Draco to return and discuss their plans further.

Draco and Blaise made their way down to Dawn of Time, a mens tuxedo shop. They walked in and Draco snapped his fingers. A small house elf appeared. "How may Crunch serve you today?" The house elf bowed, asking shakily.

"I need to find a wedding tuxedo and so does my friend, but his will be casual."

"Come this way please." Crunch measured the two boys and found tuxedo's that fit.

Draco paid for the suits and tipped the small elf four galleons. Crunch was surprised at the strangers kindness. "Oh no, no, no. Crunch cannot accept this."

"I insist Crunch."

Crunch's eyes were wide. "Th-thank you kind sir. Crunch is very grateful."

Draco gave a slight smile to the elf and patted him on the head. "Anytime Crunch."

The two men apperated to the manor where Hermione and Narcissa were waiting for them.

"Hello Narcissa, Hermione."

"Hey Blaise, I see Draco has asked you to be his best man."

"Why indeed I am. May I have a word Hermione?"

"Sure." They walked into the hall. "What is it?"

"Don't let either of them fool you Granger. Things tend to get messy when a Malfoy tricks you. Stay on gaurd at all times."

Blaise was clutching her arms. "Blaise, your scaring me."

"Don't let them get to you." His eyes paled over.

"Blaise, let me go."

"Don't let them get to you. Don't let them get to you. Don't let them get to you." He kept repeating.

"Blaise Zabini, let go of me before I hex you."

The color returned to his face. He blinked several times and looked at her. Blaise saw that his grip was tight and let her go.

"Hermione?"

"Blaise?"

"Yes?"

"What do you mean 'Don't let them get to you'? Is something wrong?"

"What are you talking about Granger?"

"Um, never mind."

"Okay. Oh, congratulations. I can't wait for your wedding."

"You don't find it strange?"

"No, not really. I mean, if he didn't love you, he wouldn't have asked you to marry him. I know he's a git sometimes, but he's not evil."

"No, I guess not," Hermione looked to her feet.

"Come on now, we should get back in there." He opened the door to the parlor for her.

Inside the room, Draco and Narcissa were sitting in silence.

"Hermione, you and Draco will need to be here at five tomorrow for the cake test. In the mean time, why don't you three go celebrate at Three Broomsticks?"

"Sure Narcissa," Hermione said, smiling at Draco.

The three were about to go to the boundaries when Narcissa asked Blaise to stay behind for a moment. "I'll catch up to you two in a moment." He told the soon to be married couple.

Both nodded and left. "Blaise, tell me you weren't possessed again."

"I was. I don't know what came over me, but I know what I said. Hermione told me that I said, 'Don't let them gt to you.'"

"Blaise, you must learn to control this. Things could go astray and we do not want this to happen, do we?"

"No Narcissa."

"Good, because if it does, you know what is to come."

"Yes Narcissa, I know."

"Now go, they are waiting for you."

Blaise left Malfoy Manor to meet up with his friends for a well deserved shot of Fire Whisky.

A/N: Here is chapter three, hope you like it. Please review because I like hearing what you have to say except when the comments are mean :( because no one likes mean comments. A reviewer from Hermione's Savior pointed out that I had spelling errors. I went back and chacked and turns out you were right, I was actually using the original draft and not the edited final. Thank you Jess if you are reading this, I will go back and correct it when I am at a computer. I'm currently working on a phone since my computer crashed but I can upload from here. Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

The meeting was about to start. All seven members sat at the long table, waiting for one of them to speak.

Number Four would be the one to take lead this time. "Number One, the girl has become of age. Is it not time you tell her?"

"I am aware of that Number Four. I will tell her at the wedding with her true gaurdian."

"But, why not now Number One?" Number Five asked.

"Because, Number Five, I have requested to tell her after the wedding, when she is home." A new voice spoke.

"Number Six, you know she may not accept what is to come." Number Seven told the figure sitting beside him.

"I know this, but her God-parents have raised her well. I've been in her life, but at a distance of course. Number Seven, I feel that it is right is for Number One and I to tell her on the day of her wedding." Number Six looked to Number Seven.

"Number One, I am pleased to inform you that we have all been added to the guiest list." Number Three said in hopes of switching the conversation.

"Good, she will need all of us there. That is when we may reveal ourselves to her." Number One said to each of them.

"Shall I keep watch over her during the day for the rest of the week?"

"Yes Number Two, when she is not with me, I want you to take watch." Number Three told the figure as it apperated out."

There was a short silence. All of them felt uneasy about this meeting, but it was nessicary for them to be informed.

"Now, I expect that all of you will be on alert. For there is a dark presence working against our dear girl. She must be gaurded at all times. If something happens to her on any of your watch, then we must heal her. She is destined for great things." Number One said.

"If anyone is to fail, the Fates may not be as kind as they were the first time." Number Six told the group.

They disbanded, knowing what would come if something happened to her. No one was ready to lose what they had started eighteen years ago. Number Six stayed behind, erasing the traces anyone might have left.

A/N: now, some of you might be able to guess who some of the members are :). Avril555 this chapter was posted in your honor since you were the first to notice my delay. I actually have chapter eight finished so I might be posting more. REMEMBER! I'm retyping everything on a phone so it's gonna take a lil more time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have two warnings. 1) there is alcohol. 2) there is a smut scene in this chapter that my beta decided to write. If you Don't like, don't read and go to the next chapter.**

Chapter Five

Three Broomsticks was crowded today. The owner had decided to put the drinks and bottles at half price to attract double the customers.

Draco ordered a bottle of Fire Whisky. They were definitely going to get drunk. "A toast. To Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, soon to be married." Blaise announced.

"Aye!" The entire room erupted.

"Let's pop it open." Draco said, placing three shot glasses in the center of the table.

Blaise poured them all a drink. Hermione wasn't sure if she should down it or sip it. "To Hermione Granger, the most beautiful girl in the world." Draco downed his shot.

To hermione's surprise, he wasn't drunk at all. "Aren't you feeling a bit tipsy?"

"Not yet, love. I'd say about five more shots and I will be drunk as a horses arse." He smiled and kissed her.

"Merlin, I love you." She sipped her shot.

"Now, both of you are going to get drunk, so this is my only shot." Blaise smirked at the couple.

Hermione luaghed, "I don't get drunk."

After Draco had his five shots, he really was as drunk as a horse's arse. "What was that about not getting draunk He'mione?" Draco's words slurred as he tipped her whole shot into her mout, making her swallow. She was now as drunk as him.

"Huh?" She rested her head on his lap.

"You're as drunk as Hell."

"No I'm not. Jus' a little tipsy." She laughed in between sentences.

"You're both drink as Hell," Blaise stood up. "Come on you lot, I should get you both back to the manor."

Blaise grabbed hold of his two friends and apparated to Malfoy Manor's boundaries. Draco and Hermione walked, more like stumbled, through the yard. All the way there, they were singing one of the Weird Sisters' songs.

"Can you dance like a Hippogriff? Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma! Flyin' off f'om a cliff? Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma! Shwooping down to he ground? Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma!" Their words slurred even more as they reached the manor doors.

Blaise chuckled at this. They looked like two drunken happy people, but when they wake up tomorrow, it would be hangover central.

"H'llo Na'cissa" Hermione said, almost falling before Draco caught her. But they both ended up on the floor, laughing.

"They over did it?" Narcissa asked Blaise. She wanted to laugh at this situation, but held it in.

"Most definitely. Is it alright if I take them up to Draco's room?"

"Sure, I should go start the hangover potion." Narcissa went into the kitchen. She rarely asked the house elves for help anymore, she rather liked doing things on her own.

"Okay you two, to the stairs." They follwed his orders. Both made it up the stairs, a few struggles here and there. But after a ten minute climb, everyone was upstairs laughing. All except Blaise.

He led them to Draco's room. They laid down and started another fit of laughter. Blaise just shook his head and left, closing the door behind them. "Silencio." He made sure that no one would be able to hear them in their drunken state.

"Draco," Hermione giggled.

"Yeah?"

"You're showing."

"'Cuase I'm in a bed with you."

Hermione's giggle turned into a burst of laughter. "Gods Draco! Are you getting bigger?"

Before either knew what was happening, they were both undressed. Draco's lips came crashing down Hermione's. His tongue seeked entrance to Hermione's mouth by licking her bottom lip ever so gently. She let him in.

Draco took in all of her. Her mouth tasted so good, better than any cany he had ever tasted. Soon they were having a passionate tongue war. Draco wanted her, he wanted to take her right then.

A moan escaped Hermione's mouth as he inserted himself in her. He brought her hips up to meet his. Draco was going so fast,Hermione felt like she was going to explode. "Draco," she panted.

"Say my name when you come." He muttered huskily.

"DRACO!" She yelled. Thankfully he hearrd Zabini putting the silencing charm on the room. She threw her head back as she moaned in pleasure. Draco wouldn't let her go, swallowing the next moan by covering her mouth with his. This wasn't rape, she was aware of that. Hermione was glad that this time, she knew what she was doing with the man she loved. Never again would she have to be raped by her nightmare of a stepfather.

Once they had finished, sleep had passed over them. The sleep would do them well, but in the morning, the hangover would surely do them in.

""


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thanks to my reviewers and the people who favorited/alerted. You are wonderful and I'm sorry for the delay, I got to caught up in writing What She Can't Get Back. I've decided to make this series a trilogy because I've finished this one and started on the third one, I just need to figure out a name.**

Chapter Six

Morning had come rather early. Hermione was the first to wake, instantly regretting opening her eyes. The sun seemed rather bright this morning. Then it hit hir, the hangover of the century, her first hangover.

She gave Draco a slight push, knowing he would have one too. She didn't want to suffer through this alone.

Hermione looked down and realized what they had done. Despite her overwhelming urge to sleep, she got up. She gathered her clothes from the floor and got dressed. By then, Draco had started to wake up.

"Hermione?" He said, but no one was there.

Hermione had quietly shut the door and made her way downstairs. "Narcissa, do you have any hangover potion?"

"I made it last night." She handed Hermione the potion.

Hermione accepted it, leving half for Draco. "Thank you, I shouldn't have gotten drunk."

"Hermione, honey, it's okay to get drunk every once in a while."

"I guess, but with that being my first hangover, it hurt more than I expected it to."

"Draco was the same way with his first hangover. It was the night you gave him a bloody nose." Narcissa chuckled at picturing him getting punched by a girl.

"He started drinking- in third year?"

"Yes, he stole a bottle of Fire Whisky from Severus' room. Snape was pissed off at Draco and brought him here to sober up."

"But why would he start drinking after something as childish as that?"

"This is Draco were talking about. He doesn't, well didn't, take things as easy as he does now. That morning after a few hours of letting him suffer, I gave him the potion and made him tell me why he did what he did. He said something about losing his dignity and gaining an ounce of respect for you."

"He never told me that."

"Because he's trying to move on from his past. It's pretty hard to do, but with you he looks to the future. Hasn't gotten drunk since the end of sixth year until now. He does tend to handle hangovers better though."

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to see if I can get a change of clothes from Draco."

Narcissa watched the brunette go into the foyer. She still couldn't believe that the she had changed and grown so much since her first year. Narcissa smiled to herself and went back to sipping her coffee.

Hermione went up the spiral staircase, which was a quicker route to her fiancé's room. She hesitated at the door, not wanting to go in just yet.

She opened the door to see Draco pulling on a white button up shirt. He heard the door and faced her. "Hermione, did we...?"

"Yes, I think we did. Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Of course love." He wenyt to the closet and found a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. He handed them to her after shrinking them down a few sizes to fit her. "Here you are. I'm going downstairs for some potion because, you obviously don't have a hangover." He gave her a peck on the lips and went to find his mother.

Narcissa wasn't kidding when she said he handled hangovers well. "I still can't believe I did that with him last night." She thought to herself.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" A voice that she recognized as the youngest Weasley yelled while coming up the stairs.

"I'm in here." She called back.

"When did you and Malfoy get engaged?"

"Oh, yesterday morning. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I meant to ask if you would be my Maid of Honor, but seeing as though you're mad at me, I might just ask-"

Ginny cut her off, "Of course I'll be your Maid of Honor. Wait, 'Mione, do you have your dress?"

Hermione pulled Ginny into Narcissa's room. She went to the closet and found the dress. She showed it to the girl, "This is it."

Ginny gasped, "It's beautiful! Dod you get it at Victoire's or Avalon?"

"Victoire's and Narcissa bought it for me."

Ginny smiled and asked, "So, when's the wedding?"

"Three months away, it gives me plenty time to plan." She put the dress back, "Also, after breakfast I'm going with Narcissa to Xanthos castle. Want to come?"

Ginny gawked. "You're getting married at Xanthos Castle? How did you swing that?"

Hermione explained to Ginny everything that Narcissa had told her. Her were eyes were wide at the end. "It's the most beautiful place I have ever seen, Ginny."

"Hermione," Narcissa called. "Come get your breakfast, it's getting cold."

"Coming Narcissa," she said rather loudly. "Come on Gin."

Draco and Narcissa were waiting for the girls in the dinning room. "Would you like something to eat, Ginny?"

"No thank you," she replied, "I ate before I came here." Narcissa smiled and went back to eating her eggs.

"Narcissa, would it be okay to bring Ginny with us today?"

"Actually, I need to run a few errands, so I'll be out for a while. I can open the portal up before I leave though."

"Thanks." Hermione took a bite out of her toast.

Ginny sat down at the table and waited for her best friend to finish. Narcissa finished and went to go put the plate in the kitchen. She passed them again on her way to open the portal in the library. Once Hermione was through, she and Ginny made their way down to the library, unaware that Draco was close behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so sorry for making you all wait a little more than a month for me to post this chapter. I haven't abandoned this story, I've just been so busy with school and I just got Blaise...so I've had my hands full. I'll have more time to write after this week because school will let out on Friday and I will be ungrounded on sunda. Happy Memorial day weekend and for those who don't celebrate memorial day, happy weekend.**

The library was quiet. The only sounds were the footsteps walking across the wooden floor. At the very back of the library, everything was open, just like Narcissa said it would be. They walked through the portal, Draco a few steps behind.

"Ginny." Both girls jumped in surpise.

"Draco!" Hermione gasped, catching her breath.

"Ginny, can you give me and 'Mione a moment?" He asked.

The yound Weasley smiled and took off to explore the castle without Hermione. "What is it, Draco?"

"I wanted some time alone." He pulled her into a kiss.

"Draco, whay did you really follow us?"

"I've already answered that question." He said in between kisses.

"Look, I'm not in the mood at the moment."

"What's wrong?" He released her.

"I just need some time."

"It's because of last night, isn't it?"

"No...yes, I don't know Draco. We were drunk and I - I just don't know. Can you please just give me until this evening?"

"Sure Hermione."

"Thank you."

"Hermione, I love you and you mean the world to me." Draco hugged her and left through the portal.

"I love you too." But he had already left.

Hermione went in search of Ginny and found her in one of the bed chambers on the second floor. Ginny looked up from her spot on the large bed. "Hermione, come over here."

She sat by Ginny on the bed. "What is it?"

"This," Ginny held up a silk glove while she bent over to dust her shoes off. "I haven't seen anything like it."

"Gin, it's just a glove." She said, looking at the item in Ginny's hand.

Ginny looked up from her shoes. "Oh, sorry." She picked up a hand mirror sitting beside her. "I meant to show you this. I've heard of enchanted mirrors that make it's user look beautiful, but this shows words."

Ginny stared into the mirror and words started writting themselves. _"Ginerva_ _Molly_ _Weasley,_ _there have been many rough patches in your life. One Pureblood wizard has and will change your life for the better. He has always been a part of your life, but only in the background."_

Hermione's mouth hung open. "Let me see that."

Hermione looked deeply into the mirror. _"Your_ _life_ _is_ _not_ _what_ _it_ _seems_ _to_ _be._ _Everything_ _is_ _not the perfect picture you think it is. The tru-"_

"Hermione, put the mirror down!" Narcissa almost tackled Hermione to get the mirror.

_"Narcissa Malfoy, your past continues to haunt you to this day. Too many things are kept hidden. Once the truth comes out, your life and those of whom are connected to you, will not be as easy as they are now." _She read the words to herself.

"Narcissa, what charm has been placed on that?" Hermione asked.

"No charms have been placed on it. It's the only thing that can tell you about a part of your past and future. What it says will happen in the future is final, nothing can change it, unless of course you do not embrace the future."

"Mrs. Malfoy, it said I will be meeting a pureblood who will change my life. Any idea as to what it could entail?"

"That, Ginny, I do not know. Embrace the future is all I can tell you, or a fate worse than death could fall upon you."

Ginny stiffened. Death hadn't fallen upon anyone since the war had ended. There was only one person she cried over during the war. That person was her ex boyfriend Jarrod stone. They had gone out for about a week until both realized they thought of each other as a distant relative. They were close, and it killed her inside when he was tortured to get Harry's position uncovered.

That was the only time she cried, from that point on she promised herself she would be strong. He had gone through months of torture and still refused to speak. They had just rescued him and he was an inch away from death. Ginny stayed by his side when he was rescued from Malfoy Mannor.

The last thing he said to her was, _"Ginny, be strong. The only thing that kept me alive was the thought of seeing you one last time. I willed myself to die, I begged, but they wouldn't let me. Your my rock Ginny- no, don't cry, it's my time. Who ever you end up with, don't let them push you around. I'll be with you...even in death." he coughed up blood as he said the last three words._

She could still hear him, like it was yesterday. She had become a strong willed girl, just like he wanted. She was no longer a weak child, but stronger. She shook his softley spoken words from her head and nodded.

"Well then, let's go to the ballroom." Narcissa left, putting the mirror in a drawer.

Ginny follewed, but Hermione wanted to know what the mirror would say. She thought about it, deciding not to. She followed the woman up a flight of stairs and a few hallways to get to the ballroom.

Narcissa opened the doors and waved her wand, causing a white light to wash over everything. Hermione smiled as she entered the room. Everything was beautiful in Hermione's opinion, but Narcissa would most likely have it decorated by the time of the wedding.

"This is where you and Draco will have your first dance as a married couple. After the dance, I think it would be best to go back into the church to receive your wedding documents."

"Okay." Hermione stepped out onto the balcony. She looked down from her third story perch.

Hermione put her hands on the rails for balance. She started to have another vision. A small child, the one she saw before, was playing. Everything was blurred. She saw the child playing with a small blond boy.

Something had happened and the boy was sheilding the girl. He refussed to move though the taller man thretened him. He was thrown aside and the girls picked up. The last theng she heard before coming out of the vision was the girl scream.

Hermione felt a fresh sting across her face as her vision came back. She touched the spot ever so gently and winced. She bit her bottom lip to keep the yelp in.

Ginny had seen her friend in pain. "Are you okay 'Mione?" She asked, walking over.

"I'm fine Gin." She forced a smile to the girl in front of her. _"What was that about?" _She asked herself as the pain started to decrease.

"Ginny, Hermione, we need to get back to the mannor for the cake testing." Narcissa told them.

They left for the mannor. Narcissa closed the portal once everyone was through, she had to be careful with the task of keeping the castle. Each of them made their way to the dining room, ready for the cake testing to commence.


	8. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating. I've been busy with some family issues and planning a wedding. I just wanted to let you all know that this story hasn't been abandoned and I'm starting to work on it again. The next chapter will be up in a couple of days. Thank you all for your reviews and to those who have this story on their alert/favorite list. If any of you have any questions regarding the story, please PM me and I will get back to you.**


End file.
